Starless Night
by WithoutWords3
Summary: Kurt is left heart-broken in the park.


Kurt tried to blink back the oncoming storm of tears, but he could not hold them back. They started to flood down his face in endless sorrow. He was unsure of what to do, having been left alone in the park. Since it was night, his only companion was the moon shining bright in the sky. Something in the night covered the stars however, as he could not see even one.

It was only fitting. The thought crossed his mind before he knew it and the tears only continued.

Blaine had been with him just a moment ago, the reason for his crying. He had just told him he was moving, that they would no longer be able to see each other. That it was best that they break up.

Not sure where to go, with no one at home right now, Kurt simply sat down on the nearest bench. He clasped his hands to his face and let the tears come as they were. Soon his throat was burning and his nose had a flood of its own. He took a lapse in crying, trying to gulp in breaths, as he dug into his coat pocket for a tissue.

The weather was cold, but Kurt felt numb to its bitter bite. The wind was but a mere rustle to him, even as it blew against his face. With no one else in the park, Kurt felt both comforted and alone at the same time. Comforted, because no one would see the excruciating pain that he was in.

Alone, because he had no one to talk to. No one to burrow his face into and have his worries drift away. Of course, with this thought Blaine popped into his head. Sniffling, Kurt got up and paced. The thing that came natural to him appeared as he silently started murmuring song lyrics.

"_I reached into the sky. My love wouldn't reach you. The multi-colored balloons disappeared into the sky, growing smaller and smaller._"

His voice started growing a tad bit higher, but not by much as he continued.

"_I'm alone. _

_I had no destination. But you gently held my hand. _

_Starless night, I won't look back on the shadow of my past. I want to feel your warmth. _

_Tears are falling down, even when I'm lost, I won't let go of your hand._"

With a pause as though he were following the music, Kurt waited a beat. He had been moving, sliding his hand against the bench and as he rested against the tree, he sang the next bit, stronger than before.

"_Sometimes we fall apart. We become cowards. But surely we find something there. _

_Take my hand. It's because the two of us are fragile and imperfect. That we'll stay holding hands forever. _

_Starless night, though complaints my cross my lips I want to believe in your warmth. Endless love, I can love even my faults because you are my shining star._"

Having gotten into the song and lost in his own world, Kurt now moved under the moon's light, looking ahead with teary eyes as he sang the last of the song, both stronger and higher, as if he was singing for the glee club. The raw emotion in his voice was the only indication that he had been crying just moments before and even now as tears silently wept down his wet face.

"_Starless night, I won't look back on the shadow of my past. I want to feel your warmth. _

_Tears are falling down, even when I'm lost, I won't let go of your hand. Starless night, though complaints cross my lips I want to feel your warmth. _

_Endless love, I can love even my faults because you are my shining star._

_You are my shining star._"

He drew out the last of the song as he looked up to the sky. It seemed so desolate, so dark. Kurt closed his eyes and just stood there, his heart grieving for the sudden loss of his lover.

Having heard the entire song, Blaine watched as Kurt's silhouette stood in the park, his head tipped back toward the night sky. It took all of his willpower not to run down there and wrap the taller boy into his arms. To kiss him and tell him that it was alright, that he was here for him.

It would be a lie though, something he couldn't bear do to Kurt. He could not be there for Kurt. Not right now. Instead he wept tears of his own, then crept away, Kurt's song ringing in his ears the whole way home. The only other thought in the back of his mind was that surely, one day he would make it up to Kurt. He would be back for him.

Seven years later, Kurt was walking to his old home to visit his dad and step mother, who he had come to think of as a real mom to him. Finn would be there as well as Rachel. The small family reunion was after all a small party to congratulate their wedding before the ceremony in the week. Kurt smiled fondly, he was happy for them.

He breathed in a large gulp, knowing his family would be trying to play matchmaker for him. He didn't date much anymore, nor did any relationships stay for very long, should any form. Whenever his mind wandered it was always to Blaine, though he never did mean for it to happen.

Kurt never did see him again. Even the mere thought of that made him want to curl into a ball and grieve in self-pity, but he pushed himself to remain cheerful. He needed to, for he wanted Finn and Rachel to enjoy themselves.

He rounded the corner to his old house and stopped, his eyes widening in surprise. Surely this was a work of imagination, that he was dreaming again.

It was not, however.

There Blaine stood. He was taller now, even taller than Kurt in manhood. He turned, still having black curls in his hair as he smiled a sad smile. That was when Kurt noticed that Blaine held red roses in his right hand.

Before he could think, Kurt was dashing forward at a pace he had thought impossible for him. He leaped into the other man's arms, sobbing with uncontrollable joy. They hugged each other tightly as Kurt burrowed his head into Blaine's neck. He then looked up and Blaine kissed him softly on the lips.

He then pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I wish I had been there with you for all these years that we missed together."

Kurt looked into his eyes and realized that he truly was sorry. Before he could think, Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Tears burning in his eyes, Kurt asked, "Why? Why did you leave?"

Guilt showed clearly in the other man's face, but he forced himself to talk rather than simply engulfing Kurt into his arms and never letting go. "My grandfather was not keen on me being gay. In fact, after a lot of arguing with my parents he ended up getting custody over me because he has political power. I didn't want to cause my parents trouble, or you for that matter, and so I complied.

Even after I was of legal age, I wanted to get a name for myself so that I wouldn't have to worry about taking care of you.

Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry."

Torn between wanting to smack Blaine for saying he needed to be taken care of or the need to say just how much he missed him, how much he had hurt, Kurt instead hugged him again.

"I missed you so much and while I can't believe it, I still love you."

Blaine smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."


End file.
